harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Rubeus Hagrid's birthday celebration
between 1984 and 1988 |participants=*Rubeus Hagrid *Fang *Albus Dumbledore *Argus Filch *Severus Snape *Filius Flitwick *Minerva McGonagall *Rolanda Hooch *Amos Diggory *Jacob's sibling *Rowan Khanna *Penny Haywood *Ben Copper *Merula Snyde |description= }} Rubeus Hagrid's birthday celebration took place on 6 December between 1984 and 1988 to commemorate his fifty-sixthSince the "Party Planner" achievement and the spell learned during the quest are listed for Year 1, the birthday celebration must have taken place during the 1984–1985 school year. As Hagrid was born on 6 December 1928, his 56th birthday happened during that school year. to sixtiethWhen talking to Severus Snape during the side quest, Jacob's sibling says they are in a year based on the game progress. The latest year available during the release of the birthday side quest is Year 5, meaning the celebration is up to four years after Year 1. birthday. History Background Shortly before his birthday, Hagrid had lost one of his favourite pets, causing him not to be his usual cheerful self. As an attempt to cheer him up, Albus Dumbledore decided to hold a surprise party for him. Dumbledore asked Jacob's sibling to help him hold the party. The two, along with Penny Haywood, Ben Copper and Merula Snyde, discussed the party. Afterwards, Jacob's sibling met up with Rowan Khanna in their house's common room in order to plan the party. After planning, Rowan asked Jacob's sibling what they should wear to the party, and Jacob's sibling suggested something Rowan had bought or almost bought at Diagon Alley before their first year. Jacob's sibling decided to invite Rolanda Hooch to the party. Hooch explained she was too busy to attend the party, as she had to cast the Charm to Cure Reluctant Reversers on several broomsticks. Jacob's sibling offered to help her. They learned the needed charm from Filius Flitwick. They returned to the Training Grounds to help Hooch, after which Hooch agreed to come to Hagrid's party. As she did not have much experience with parties, she asked Jacob's sibling how she should be like at the party. Next, Jacob's sibling invited Minerva McGonagall. She explained that she was busy watching the Clock Tower Courtyard, and did not have time to buy Hagrid a present. Jacob's sibling offered to watch over the Courtyard. During this time, McGonagall talked to Dumbledore and he told her about a secret plan for the party. He also told her to tell Jacob's sibling to invite Argus Filch. By this time, Hagrid had noticed people acting strangely around him. After successfully convincing Filch to come to the party, Dumbledore told Jacob's sibling to babysit Fang on the Training Grounds while he distracted Hagrid by taking him to Hogsmeade. Jacob's sibling proceeded to invite Severus Snape. In order to increase the chance of successfully inviting him, they decided to look for potions ingredients with Ben and Penny. Although he did not like it, Snape agreed to come to the party as he wanted to talk to Dumbledore. Shortly before the party, Jacob's sibling met Amos Diggory, who gave them the option to choose either a fire crab, Murtlap or Porlock. Celebration The birthday party was held in the Great Hall. Hagrid was happy about the party, the gift Jacob's sibling gave him and the fact that even Snape came. Hagrid said it was the best birthday ever. At the end of the party, he gave Jacob's sibling an outfit nearly identical to the one he was wearing at the time but smaller, which he had worn before turning six. Behind the scenes Mistakes In , Achievement "Party Planner" and its Side Quests, where this event took place, seemingly contained continuity errors along with other mistakes: *When keeping watch over two students for Minerva McGonagall, one was established as a sixth year, the other a first year. After a confrontation, the sixth year was referred as a fifth year instead. *Charm to Cure Reluctant Reversers, learned during this event, lacks the usual hexagon shape as an icon in the list of things learned. *If the player did not open the app between the introduction of this quest and the addition of Hallowe'en decorations, the common room and Great Hall ate decorated with pumpkins during the quest despite the fact that the quest is supposed to take place in early December. *The Achievement is placed in Year 1 (as shown in its Achievements section,) but everything in the event seems to imply it takes place in Year 2 or later. **Merula claims Dumbledore is about to give the player 100 house points for breaking the rules again. However, as the event takes place in Year 1, the first occurrence of Dumbledore giving the player 100 house points has not happened yet. **When intervening a fight and led to a duel; the spells available to use in the duel seem to be up to date with the players current progress, hence including a lot more variety than what actual first year players would possess. **Characters refer to Fang by his name although Fang is only named in the Year 2 Side Quest "Help Hagrid!" **When babysitting Fang, the player has the option to use their Animagus form, a potential ability only gained in Achievement "Become an Animagus!" that is set during Year 3, two years later. **In Potions class with Severus Snape, the player states they are in whichever year they are in when the event was implemented, leading to players in fifth year at the time stating they're a fifth year rather than stating they're a first year. **Liz Tuttle and Talbott Winger both make appearances in the background and can be interacted with during Part 3 task 2 and Liz can also be interacted with in Part 3 task 3. These characters do not meet the player until Year 3 Side Quest "Polyjuice Potion" (Liz) and Year 3 Achievement "Become an Animagus!" (Talbott). As this event supposedly takes place two years prior, the player shouldn't know who they are. Appearances * Notes and references es:Cumpleaños de Rubeus Hagrid Category:Birthdays